Orange Sky
by Hei-Feng
Summary: As the senpai are nearing graduation Azusa begins to feel more and more desperate to get everyone to have a final concert. What will happen when what the senpai want and what Azusa want are complete opposites?


Orange Sky

[Azusa's point-of-view]

Another day passes with drinking tea, chatting about useless things, messing around, and…no practicing.

"Heeeh," I sigh to relieve some stress.

Why can't Yui-senpai and the others focus on club activities instead of fooling around and wasting time? Don't they think that the time that we spend together is precious? We should be doing more important things. Since they are almost graduating, we should do something such as pulling off a grand "End of the Year Concert". Instead, we are lazing around as always.

"Yui-senpai, let's practice once in a while. You guys are graduating in just a week. I want to do something special together." I said while standing up to create a larger impact.

"Come on, Azu-nyan~ try this cake. It's so delicious!"

She isn't even listening to me…

" Ahhh~" Yui-senpai tries to persuade me by putting on her usual innocent and childish smile and holding a very tempting piece of strawberry cake to my mouth. How I wish that Mugi-senpai would stop bringing in such wonderful snacks that force me to give in to my desires!

"Ahhh~m." I bit down on the cake and all of my negative emotions vanished. I was in heaven~.

"Azu-nyan's so cute~" Yui-senpai hugs me while rubbing our cheeks together. Since I have to put up with this every day, I was used to it, but man, was it embarrassing!

"Yui-senpai, stop it, it's hot and you smell like sweat!" In fact the stench had nearly knocked me out.

"Azu-nyan's being stingy…and mean!" Yui-senpai crawls on the ground on all fours away into the corner of a wall. This is bad, I made her upset…oh well—she'll recover in a few minutes.

"Azusa, don't worry~ don't worry~. It's not like we have anything coming up anyway. Just relax and have some tea~" Ritsu-senpai says that while waving her hand side-to-side indicating "no problem".

My body suddenly froze. Was it because of the icy feeling that hit me just now?

Why can't they understand? There's a mere four days left until they leave the school! We only have four more days to spend time together! Four more days to be able to perform together! Why can't the senpai understand?

As tears were beginning to swell up in my eyes I covered them with my wrist. There was no way that I would let them see me like this. Because of both embarrassment, and my miserable emotions, I ran out of the club-room without uttering a word of farewell.

"Ritsu! Look at what you did!" Mio points towards the door where Azusa just left out of.

"Did I say too much?" Ritsu asks to no one in particular while staring at the door with worried eyes.

"Azu-nyan! Wait for me!" I heard Yui-senpai's voice behind me as I was running towards my house. I stop in place and quickly try to wipe off the tears as they continued to overflow without stopping.

A pair of arms trap me against something warm. Ah, it must be Yui-senpai. My tears started to stop flowing. That was when I realized the scenery around me. Stretched over my head, and across from side-to-side was a beautiful orange sky. Two clouds were painted yellow by the setting sun. Houses nearby seemed to shine as the red sun showered its rays upon them. I could hear the nearby cicadas making their humming-buzzing noises. I never noticed that my neighborhood was so peaceful.

I didn't know it was that late already. How long have I been standing here with senpai for?

"Yui-senpai, I'm alright now. You can let go." I shook off her arms and turned to face her.

"Heh?" Behind Yui-senpai were Ritsu-senpai, Mio-senpai, and Mugi-senpai. When did they all get here?

"Azusa, we're sorry that we didn't find out about your feelings sooner. We would have done something if we weren't so thickheaded." Mio-senpai said while wearing her usual warm and calming smile. But, this time there was also a look of guilt.

"Yes, we're sorry Azusa-chan, we must have hurt you." Mugi-senpai was normally a cheery person, but now she looks at me sorrowfully.

"No, it's my fault for having expected too much out of senpai." I muttered after having calmed down a bit.

"Azu-nyan," Yui-senpai held onto my hand tightly.

"Aren't you having fun with us every day? Sharing teatime together and chatting together; aren't those times important also?" Yui-senpai says with a smile on her face. It wasn't like her usual smile. This time she sounded a lot cooler.

My eyes shined as I realized that I _have _been having fun just lazing around and spending time with the senpai. Why did I feel the need to practice? I didn't need to rush; we still had lots of time.

"Azu-nyan we'll be together for a long, long time. So don't worry, we'll definitely, definitely, **definitely **have another concert together!" It was as if Yui-senpai read my thoughts.

"Un!" It was all I could say at the moment because my heart was filled with too much emotion to be able to let out any other words. Yui-senpai, thank you!

"But, you know what? We _should _have a concert!" Yui-senpai said as if she'd come up with a great idea.

"Let's go over to my house right now! We'll have a concert that'll last until you can't stand anymore, Azu-nyan!" Yui-senpai fastened her grip on my hand and we all ran towards her house. We ran underneath the orange sky that stretched so far in front of us. Something tells me that we will one day reach the end of it, but, right now, we have plenty of time to spare.

_~end~_


End file.
